


Backpack

by EllaAniMine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Keith is trying something new, M/M, Spooning, backpacking, keith is the big spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: "You're sure?""Of course I'm sure." Keith looked at his boyfriend with an intensity he usually reserved for training, but dammit he was even MORE determined about this than training.~~~~Keith has made up his mind about a new way to show affection to his boyfriend, and although it should be easy, Keith is Keith. and Keith is still awkward.





	Backpack

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was the first little Voltron ship fic I wrote up...  
> Inspired by a text post I saw on Tumblr about Keith backpacking Hunk.  
> It has inspired one beautiful piece of artwork  
> [the artwork](http://space-peachx.tumblr.com/post/162652487565/hunk-truthfully-liked-the-feeling-of-keith-behind)

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Keith looked at his boyfriend with an intensity he usually reserved for training, but dammit he was even MORE determined about this than training.

"Okay, yeah. We can totally do that, just being thorough." Hunk smiled, genuinely touched by the suggestion, and totally on board if Keith was. "You've just never asked to be the big spoon before, I'm just making sure you don't feel obligated."

"I want to." Keith responded directly, the result of plenty of practice and encouragement to ask for what he wanted. Yet despite his confirmation that he did indeed want very badly to spoon Hunk this way, Keith still blushed a little. 

"I want to, too." Hunk smiled even wider, if that were possible, and took Keith's hand gently. "I think it will be really nice."

"Yeah." Keith breathed, feeling the gusto slip away and take his breath as Hunk leaned forward to press a quick peck to his cheek.

Keith like all the affection, he LOVED it in fact, but both of them knew that Keith had been alone for a very long time and was awkward sometimes about the subtle nuances of this affection. But Hunk had a heart so kind and warm that Keith never felt bad about being a little awkward at first, and Hunk said many times how he found this all endearing and loved every bit because it was so inherently Keith.

This was one of those somewhat awkward moments when Keith simply lacked the subtlety of a practiced Big Spoon and tentatively moved as Hunk settled on his side. He didn't want to do anything wrong, so rather than touch Keith simply sat frozen, hands hovering not entirely confidant on where to wrap around.

"Take your time, there's really no wrong way to do it Keith." Hunk murmured, having noticed Keith's hesitation. Keith was filled with a sense of ease as Hunk offered another smile, and with a steady breath Keith finally rested his hands on his loving boyfriend. Feeling a sense of comfort and unabashed desire to cuddle closer, Keith had all the urgency of a starving man as his fingers quickly raked over Hunk's sides and Keith pressed closer and closer. Every millimeter he could squish closer Keith felt was a wash of relief that only gave way to the increased desire to pull closer.

Keith loved how warm his boyfriend was. In truth, he was occasionally envious of it as Keith typically ran cold in both body temperature and personality. In this moment Keith was thankful for both outlets of Hunk's warmth, and Keith smiled, small and reassuring as he let his hands finally come to rest around the soft tummy of the man he so rightfully adored. He couldn't imagine a more perfect person to cuddle with, and any concern that clouded the back of Keith's mind about looking or feeling ridiculous and small behind Hunk was replaced by a burning passion for being the one who actively cuddled. Keith even tossed a leg over Hunk's thigh, using the leverage to press even tighter against his amazing boyfriend. Hunk noticed this, and chuckled, moving a hand to rub lovingly up and down Keith's thigh as gentle reassurance that he was pleased to see Keith pursuing his enjoyment however he found it. 

Hunk truthfully liked the feeling of Keith behind him, pressing tightly against his back as if he were a backpack Hunk was taking on a long trip, full of everything he could need or want.

"Feel good?" Hunk asked pleasantly.

"Mm-hm." Keith hummed, halfway to falling asleep already.

"Me too." Hunk smiled a small little smile, just for himself. It was nice to know that even after thinking he had Keith figured out there were still little things that could happen to surprise him.


End file.
